Sentoki 5
戦闘機 Sentoki 5 (戦闘機; fighter) is a 3D fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by ACS. It is the sequel to 戦闘機 Sentoki 4 and the fifth and final part of the Sentoki series. Released in 2016 for Arcades (System 203: ATLANTIS), PlayStation 4, XBox ONE, Nintendo Switch and the Samsung Zeo. The game later received an update in the form of 戦闘機 Sentoki 5: Xceed, which added new characters and stages, as well as rebalanced some characters and gave them new unlockable outfits for customization. Released in 2017 for Arcades (ACS System 202: ENDYMION), PlayStation 4, XBox ONE, Nintendo Switch and the Samsung Zeo. It was released as both a paid DLC patch for Sentoki 5, as well as in physical form. Gameplay Gameplay remains the same as previous installments, but with a few new changes. The Fury system has been revamped, with the introduction of the “Fury Drive”, a highly-damaging cinematic attack that can only be used when the player is in Fury mode. Upon usage, the Fury Drive attack will also shut off the player’s Fury Mode for the rest of the round, so players need to use the attack wisely. Fury Drives can also be used as a Combo Wheel ender, allowing for massive combo damage. Another new introduction is the addition of “Power Points”. Each player starts off with 3 power points per match, which can then be used for special abilities that can be performed during the match. However, Power Points cannot be regained after usage until the next match starts, thus the player needs to use his or her Power Points wisely. Gameplay mechanics that use up Power Points include “Impact Enders”, special attacks that can only be perfomed as a Combo Ring ender (as opposed to Fury Drives, which can be performed as a standalone attack or as a Combo Wheel ender), and are meant to be utilized as juggle finishing attacks, and “Saving Reversals” which allows players to perform reverals during hitstun instead of before, but can only be performed during ground hits, thus players aren’t allowed to perform Saving Reversals while launched. The game also includes “Armor Attacks”, which are attacks that possess the ability to “absorb” one hit from the opponent before it can be cancelled out. Armor Attacks are best used for countering strategies against more aggresive players. Hits absorbed by Armor Attacks still damage the player, so players need to be careful when utilizing Armor Attacks. Fury Drives are among the attacks that include Armor properties. Aside from the clothing effects featured in the previous game, the new graphics engine of Sentoki 5 now allows real-time body damage. This time around, the figher’s clothes can get slightly ripped and torn, and bruises and cuts would be reflected on their faces and bodies as the fight goes on. The game’s graphics, powered by Unreal Engine 4, are rendered in 4K UltraHD, resulting in the crispest and clearest graphics in a Sentoki game yet. The PlayStation 4 version incudes support for PlayStation VR, allowing players to view fights at many different camera angles, as well as to play a specialized first-person mode that puts them on the fighters’ point of view. Ranks (*) denotes new ranks *Apprentice* *Novice *10th kyu *9th kyu *8th kyu *7th kyu *6th kyu *5th kyu *4th kyu *3rd kyu *2nd kyu *1st kyu *1st dan *2nd dan *3rd dan *4th dan *5th dan *6th dan *7th dan *8th dan *9th dan *10th dan *Maverick* *Contender *Expert *Hero *Champion *Fighter *Brawler *Master *Breaker *Crusher *Mauler* *Berserker *Vanquisher* *Destroyer *Ace *Icon *Veteran *Legend *Warrior *Innovator *Devastator* *Vindicator* *Dominator *Conqueror *Subjugator *Emperor *Imperator *Sage *Ascended* *Lesser Deity* *Deity *Greater Deity *Warlord *Demilord *Overlord *True Overlord *Water Lord* *Earth Lord* *Wind Lord* *Thunder Lord* *Fire Lord* *Lord of Fighting *Lord of Sentoki *God of Fighting *God of Sentoki *True God of Fighting* *True God of Sentoki* Story Near the end of the fourth tournament, Nixon had defeated K2, officially winning the fourth tournament. However, he did not care about this, as Nixon suddenly ran off to the Orion building shorly after the announcement. After taking down a handful of Orion’s guards with his bare hands, Nixon stormed into Ranzou Kihara’s office so he could spill out everthing that he knows about him. Upon encountering Ranzou Kihara in his office, Nixon went face-to-face with the CEO. It was then that Ranzou told him the truth that he was looking for all along. Nixon was actually a failed experiment by Orion. A guinea pig for testing out the “perfect fighter” DNA on live subjects. He, alongside several other people, were stripped off their previous memories and geneticaly reconstructed as “perfect fighters”. However, the experiment on him failed, as his body did not accept these changes, thus only giving him half of the effects of the experiment. Ranzou also told Nixon that his sister still works for Orion, now known as the cold-blooded assasin Mira, which explained her comparatively mellow behavior when fighting him. Nixon was shocked to know all of these revelations that he did not notice the guards behind him. The guards then proceeded to escort Nixon out in the building. However, his mind is still in disbelief. Nixon then spent a three-year interim under the custody of the Ikushimas after they offered themselves to take care of him. During this time, he also developed a romantic relationship with Kei, whom he had once met in the tournament. He lived his life in peace, but deep inside, he still possesses the desire to destory Orion and save his sister from their clutches. Meanwhile, Orion Corporation went mostly forgotten. Although the company still existed, they mostly became docile, and were no longer as notiorious as before. There are sources that claimed that Orion is secretly planning something sinister behind the curtains, while others claimed that they were facing bankrupcy. But no one could confirm or deny these claims. It all seemed like Nixon was now living the peaceful life that he wanted… until one day changed everything. One day, another series of attacks and kidnappings took place in several places around the world. All of them involving Orion, once thought to be long dead. Rumors regarding these attacks trickled once again, some claiming that it was for a restart of their “perfect fighter” project, while others claimed that it was a whole new project altogether. But one thing was confirmed: Orion was planning on something all along. Realizing that it was the perfect time, Orion by announcing the fifth Sentoki: Global Martial Arts tournament. With the promise of a much bigger prize than ever, the tournament attracted lots and lots of participants, and interest in Orion skyrocketed once again. The announcement that Ranzou Kihara himself would be the final adversary that the participants would face only added more fuel to the fire. To Nixon and the Ikushimas, it was like the golden opportunity that they have all been waiting for. The chance to finally crush Orion once and for all. Thus, the three of the decided decided to join the tournament. Each for their own reasons: Shin, to finally exact his long-awaited revenge for his deceased mother. Kei, to find out the whole truth about her relationship with Ranzo. And Nixon, to save her sister and regain their past memories back. Characters Returning *Shin Ikushima Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Karate Voice Actors: Tomokazu Seki (JP), Matthew Mercer (EN) *Ralph Rollins Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Street Fighting Voice Actors: Keiji Fujiwara (JP), Liam O'Brien (EN) *Huang Long Birthplace: Hong Kong Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do Voice Actors: Nobutoshi Canna (JP), Grant George (EN) *Joanna Spencer Birthplace: Wales Fighting Style: Kuk Sool Won Voice Actresses: Atsuko Tanaka (JP), Tara Platt (EN) *Bru Bronson Birthplace: England Fighting Style: Pro Wrestling Voice Actors: Koji Ishii (JP), Jamieson Price (EN) *Zakuro Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Ninjutsu Voice Actors: Ryotaro Okiayu (JP), Derek Stephen Prince (EN) *Liang Meifen Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Baguazhang Voice Actresses: Yuko Mizutani (JP; S5) Noriko Hidaka (JP; Xceed), Michelle Ruff (EN) *Ruslanovich Birthplace: Russia Fighting Style: Command Sambo Voice Actors: Takaya Kuroda (JP), Travis Willingham (EN) *Douglas Freeman Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Boxing Voice Actors: Hisao Egawa (JP), Patrick Seitz (EN) *Sonchai Damrongsak Birthplace: Thailand Fighting Style: Muay Thai Voice Actors: Kosuke Toriumi (JP), David Vincent (EN) *Chen Zhixin Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Drunken Fist Voice Actors: Bin Shimada (JP), Kirk Thornton (EN) *M.A.C. Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Mimicry (switches through other characters' styles per round) Voice Actors: None *Kei Ikushima Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Karate Voice Actresses: Ryoka Yuzuki (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (EN) *Kwon Eun-Soo Birthplace: South Korea Fighting Style: Taekwondo Voice Actors: Takahiro Sakurai (JP), Sam Riegel (EN) *Shannon Meltzer Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Greco-Roman Wrestling Voice Actresses: Shizuka Ito (JP), Michelle Ruff (EN) *Akechi Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Sumo Voice Actors: Ryuzaburo Otomo (JP), Paul St. Peter (EN) *Liang Meilin Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Baguazhang Voice Actresses: Motoko Kumai (JP), Kate Higgins (EN) *Brandon Donovan Birthplace: Ireland Fighting Style: Kickboxing Voice Actors: Kazuya Nakai (JP), Kaiji Tang (EN) *Ariana Melendez Birthplace: Brazil Fighting Style: Capoeira Voice Actresses: Kotono Mitsuishi (JP), Lauren Landa (EN) *Lee Longwei Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Bajiquan Voice Actors: Hozumi Gouda (JP), Grant George (EN) *Satomi Sumiregawa Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Aikido Voice Actresses: Kaori Shimizu (JP), Julie Ann Taylor (EN) *Gensei Nagano Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Judo Voice Actors: Tomomichi Nishimura (JP), Richard Epcar (EN) *Mira Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Fujowpai Voice Actresses: Satsuki Yukino (JP), Kari Wahlgren (EN) *Nixon Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Shoot Boxing Voice Actors: Junichi Suwabe (JP), Keith Silverstein (EN) *Valérie Boudier Birthplace: France Fighting Style: Savate Voice Actresses: Miyuki Sawashiro (JP), Karen Strassman (EN) *Shi Jian-Fang Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Hung Gar Voice Actors: Yuki Ono (JP), Derek Stephen Prince (EN) *Candace Ryan Birthplace: Canada Fighting Style: Tricking-based Street Fighting Voice Actresses: Chiwa Saito (JP), Laura Bailey (EN) *Raul Itturiaga Birthplace: Chile Fighting Style: Jailhouse Rock Voice Actors: Jurota Kosugi (JP), JB Blanc (EN) New *Keith Pressman Birthplace: Australia Fighting Style: Piguaquan Voice Actors: Romi Park (JP), Casey Mongillo (EN) Keith Pressman is a young, feminine-looking, young boy from Australia. Keith used to live a peaceful life alongside his dad Will Pressman, the multi-millionaire owner of Pressman Enterprises, and his mom Stella Pressman nee Wong, a trained piguaquan expert who thought Keith about the martial art, until Pressman Enterprises went bankrupt and later absorbed by rival company Orion, which let to Will descending into illness, something that Keith blamed on Orion. Despite his mother’s objections, Keith decides to enter the Sentoki tournament, thinking that it is the only way to seek revenge for his father. *Nguyen Trinh Birthplace: Vietnam Fighting Style: Vovinam Voice Actresses: Ami Koshimizu (JP), Erica Mendez (EN) Nguyen Trinh is a young vovinam fighter from Vietnam. Born from an Amerasian family, Trinh was a tre bui doi, a member of a street gang who, in spite of disciplining herself by training vovinam, can’t seem to escape the dark world of juvenile delinquency, until one day, after being chased by a pair of Orion agents, Trinh proceeded to beat them down using her vovinam, which piqued Orion’s interest with her, eventually leading to her receiving plane tickets to Japan from an unknown sender who urges her to join the Sentoki tournament. While initially hesitant, Trinh eventually decides to join the tournament, not knowning that it was a trap set up by Orion. *Otis Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Pankration Voice Actors: Katsuyuki Konishi (JP), D.C. Douglas (EN) Otis is a genetically-enhanced fighter created by Orion. Just like Mira and Nixon, Otis was once a normal human being before he was abducted and experimented on by Orion, turning him into his current state, that of a humongous killing machine with a mind full of nothing but destruction, albeit one with a very faint memory of his past. Under orders by Orion, Otis enters the Sentoki tournament to kill all the other participants. *Kaila Roa Birthplace: Philippines Fighting Style: Yaw-Yan Voice Actresses: Rina Sato (JP), Cristina Valenzuela (EN) Kaila Roa is a college student who was born in the Philippines. An honor student and outstanding yaw-yan expert, Kaila was given a college scholarship by Orion, not knowing that it was actually a front to kidnap her father and master Artemio. Upon hearing about the news from her family back home, Kaila decides to join the Sentoki tournament to rescue her father. *Ranzou Kihara Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Combination of all fighter's styles Voice Actors: Tessho Genda (JP), Michael McConnohie (EN) Ranzou Kihara is the CEO of Orion, and the one person behind all of the company’s dubious activities. Ranzou was once an outstanding scientist, albeit one with a particular interest in the human body and strength, until one day, he was granted the company of Orion by its ailing owner, soon taking the position he was given and using it for his personal gain, using other humans as his guinea pigs, so he can find the “perfect fighter”. After carrying out his plans of abduction and attacks, Ranzou then announces the fifth Sentoli tournament to finally unveil the “perfect fighter”: himself. *Z Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Combination of all fighter's styles Voice Actors: Tessho Genda (JP), Michael McConnohie (EN) Z is Ranzou Kihara in his form after implanting all of the “fight data” that he has collected through the years onto himself. In his desperation of finding the “perfect fighter” after several failed attempts on other people, Ranzou decided to implant all of the “fight data” that he has collected through the years, onto his own body, turning himself into a fearsome fighter with skill and power above everyone else. Ranzou plans to unleash this form of himself on the tournament, as soon as he gets defeated. Xceed Additions *Sajid Al-Abid Birthplace: Saudi Arabia Fighting Style: Pencak Silat Voice Actors: Go Inoue (JP), Xander Mobus (EN) Sajid Al-Abid is an oil rig worker from Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. A family man who cares about his family more than anything else, Sajid dedicated his life to working at the oil rig just so he can put food on their table, until one day, Sajid comes home from almost a year’s worth of work at the oil rig, only to find out that his wife and infant child have been murdered by an unknown assailant. After finding out that Orion was responsible for the murders, Sajid enters the tournament to avenge the murder of his family. *Eileen Shore Birthplace: England Fighting Style: Krav Maga Voice Actresses: Hitomi Nabatame (JP), Caitlin Glass (EN) Eileen Shore is a former Orion scientist who was born in South Yorkshire, England. Eileen was one of the scientists behind the “perfect fighter” project, who, realizing how horrible the experiments are, decided to turn on Orion and help out Kei in her quest to find her father, and was last seen in an explosion in one of Orion’s labs at the end of the second tournament, until now, when it was revealed that she was actually in hiding all along, waiting for the right chance to destroy Orion. Realizing that the right time has come, Eileen enters the Sentoki tournament to right her wrongs and put an end to Orion’s experiments once and for all. Stages *Neo Colliseum, Tokyo *Martial Dojo, Osaka *Mall and Complex, Shibuya *Barroom Brawl, New York City *Hard Hits Gym, Las Vegas *Dragon’s Place, Beijing *Mountain Highlands, Szechwan *Downtown Kowloon, Hong Kong *Grand Theatre, Cardiff *Place of Pain, London *Air Force Hangar, Moscow *Hidden Rainforest, Surat Thani *Underground Subway, Seoul *Holy Cathedral, Dublin *Street Party, Sao Paolo *Penthouse and Poolside, Paris *Indoor Skatepark, Toronto *Unsanctioned Cagefighting, Santiago *Pressman Building, Sydney *View to the Coastline, Manila *Mechanical Elevator, Orion HQ *Final Phase, Orion HQ Xceed Additions *Oil Rig, Riyadh *Testing Field, Orion HQ Console Exclusive *Planet Wide Border, Vekta (PS4 exclusive; from Killzone) *New Mombasa, Mombasa Island (XB1 exclusive; from Halo) *Urchin Underpass, Octo Valley (Switch exclusive; from Splatoon) *The Rodent Palace, Tree Kingdom (Zeo exclusive; from Spunky the Squirrel) Trivia *The Japan and US versions of the game will receive different songs in its intro: "Karate" by Babymetal in the Japanese version, and "Feel Invincible" by Skillet for the US version. The music videos for both Karate and Feel Invincible (as seen above) are available as unlockable items in the game's Gallery mode. *Pre-order copies of Sentoki 5 include a specially-made fightstick for the game, as well as a second disc called Sentoki: HD Anthology, which contains HD remastered versions of the first few game in the series: Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior, Sentoki 2, Sentoki 3 and Sentoki 3 EVO. *Just like in the console ports of Sentoki 4: Unleashed, the console ports of Sentoki 5: Xceed contain the option to switch between the game balance, HUD and movesets of either the vanilla or Xceed versions. Similarly, these balance and moveset changes do not affect Sajid and Eileen, characters who are added in Xceed and thus have no vanilla versions to revert to. *Sentoki 5 is the first game in the series to receive tournament support while the game is still under development, appearing in several major fighting game tournaments as early as fall 2014, when early location tests were taking place. *ACS has announced that the game may recieve DLC content such as extra characters and stages, in the future, thus marking the first game in the Sentoki series to receive DLC content. *In the inital release the the console versions of Sentoki 5 was lambasted for its poorly coded netcode, with frequent lag and disconnection issues. This was eventually fixed by ACS in a mandatory patch for onine. *Some of the game's Japanese voice cast was recast due to several unfortunate events and chages in the seiyuu industry. **Kei's Japanese voice actress was changed from Rica Fukami to Ryoka Yuzuki. Rica Fukami had largely left the voice acting industry after 2012. **For similar reasons, Shannon's voice was recast from Akiko Hiramatsu to Shizuka Ito. **Due to the unfortunate circumstances of Takeshi Aono and his passing in 2012, the role of Chen Zhixin was given to Bin Shimada. **Another character that recieved a new voice after the death of their original voice actor is Liang Meifen, who was originally voiced by the late Yuko Mizutani. After her death in May 2016, only a few months before the game's initial arcade release, the role of Meifen was given to Noriko Hidaka from Sentoki 5: Xceed onwards. Category:Fighting Category:Figthing games Category:Fight Category:3D Games Category:Arcade games Category:ACS Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated